


Too Old - Unfreezing

by Dam7EL



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mother-Son Relationship, Talia al Ghul Tries, no editing we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dam7EL/pseuds/Dam7EL
Summary: There was so much sadness in her eyes. Eyes that Damian had inherited.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Too Old - Unfreezing

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory 'screw Morrison for fucking with Talia'-statement.
> 
> (Long version of notes is at the bottom because I often feel that they 'ruin the mood' if they are at the top. You're very welcome to read them first if it doesn't bother you though!!)

"I'm too old for this", he said quietly, angry at himself, as he tried to stop the tears streaming down his cheeks. Pathetic. He was pathetic. Had he not already experienced the worst the world had to offer? Had he not endured? Endured _years_ without as much as a single sob? Endured because he was allowed nothing else, because a sob would only lead to more to be endured.

And yet, here he was, right in front of his own mother, who herself had kept in her _own_ tears, who had endured far longer, far more, far _worse_ than him and-

"No." Her voice was raspy, as if Talia herself was on the verge of tears, but _no_ , this was his _mother_ , his strong, fearless mother who had trained herself to perfection. His mother who only ever showed exactly what she meant to, who never broke, and most definitely never in front of Damian.

But as he raised his gaze to meet hers, her eyes looked shiny, glassy, as if a thin veil of water, a still waterfall, frozen in time, was in front of them.

She looked-

Pained. Distressed, upset, pitying - _guilty_.

Sad.

There was so much sadness in her eyes. Eyes that Damian had inherited.

"You've only ever been too young"

...

And the waterfall was no longer frozen.

**Author's Note:**

> (Obligatory 'screw Morrison for fucking with Talia'-statement.)
> 
> I was having 'feelings' and decided to write this down instead of only daydreaming.
> 
> Just to make it clear; in my head, Talia and Bruce were in love, got pregnant, but were unable to stay together because of various reasons. Talia faked a miscarriage and Damian was hidden from Bruce for the next ten years. (What I'm trying to say is that Damian was the result of a Consensual.. evening.)  
> This is only relevant to this story because I don't see Talia as a as bad/evil of a person as she is often potrayed.
> 
> ....
> 
> This is my first time EVER posting a story online, so I appreciate all constructive critsism (spelling, misused phrases, ways to improve etc.)!! English isn't my first language, and my autocorrect will only correct to my native language so no help there either, but please bear with me, thank you!


End file.
